


Aphrodite is finally Home

by Clay_Soda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Victim Blaming, fuck George for kissing Dream without consent, how tf did Dream run in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_Soda/pseuds/Clay_Soda
Summary: The wedding didn't go as planned.Dream didn't think he would get kissed without consent and then later be peer pressured and blamed for cheating by the guests and his own husband, or at least supposed to be husbandLuckily there is one person that understands him and comforts him, Technoblade.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360





	Aphrodite is finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how Dream gets blamed for cheating when Fundy gave him the yellow flowers, George kissed him non-consensual and then he got blamed. They blamed a victim.

Everything went on too fast. One moment he was at the church standing at the altar, the other he was circled by guests and his own husband, being accused of cheating after getting kissed non-consensual. He ran and ran, hoping no one would follow him. He didn’t know if he was already in his smp or not. It didn’t matter, he knew he just had to run until he couldn’t. Luckily for him, his stamina is really good because of the manhunts, he could run for hours without getting exhausted. Dream didn’t even notice when he arrived a snow biome.

“Dream?”

Dream looks over to see Technoblade. He walked towards Techno and right there his legs gave up and he just fell right into Techno’s arms. “wow, slow down, Dream? What happened?” Techno asked looking at Dream, his mask was for once off. His hair was a mess and his make-up were smeared all over his face. “I…they…he…am I bad?” Dream asked burying his face into Techno’s white shirt. “What? Why would you ask that?” Techno looked down to see yellow roses. It hit him. The wedding dress, the roses.

“who gave you the roses?” Techno asked. “Fundy did…” Dream mumbled. Techno snatched the roses throwing them on the ground and then picking Dream up and carrying him. Dream clinged to Techno like his life depended on it, legs wrapped around Techno’s waist. Techno took out his flint and steel and started to burn the flowers. “Yellow roses are bed omens.” Techno whispered into his ear. “Techno can you talk with me until we arrive at your house?” Dream asked, his voice sounded weak. Techno ruffled Dream’s hair, getting the veil off, just leaving it in the snow.

“Have you ever heard the Greek mythology of Icarus and Janus?” Techno asked. Dream shacked his head. “Get ready to hear everything.” Techno said as he started talking about the Greek mythologies. Dream rested his head against the Pinkett’s shoulder, he knew there was Techno who helped him. Techno seemed all tough, but he is soft, he cares about the ones he trusted. Dream knew he could let his guard down; with Techno he could always let his guard down…

When Dream waked up on red be sheets and a blood red cape over him. Dream stood up walking over to ladders. He climbed down, the big cape still over his shoulders. No one was downstairs. Dream walked over to the stone cutter, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He was mess. The blonde noticed it was hard to breath, he touched over his chest realizing, he forgot.

“Dream, you are already awake?” Techno touched Dream’s shoulder, but Dream flinched and slapped Techno’s hand away. Techno immediately put his hands up. “dream? What happened…” Techno asked as he backed away from Dream. “I…” Dream didn’t know how to response and the man in front of him noticed that, so he just spread his arms. “take it or pass” Techno said and immediately felt the weight of Dream on him. Suddenly he felt something and immediately realized what it was. “Dream! How long did you have it on?” Techno pushed Dream off and grabbed both Dream’s shoulders.

“Some hours...” Dream mutters as he looks to the side. His expressions and emotions were clear without the mask. “HOURS?! You want to die?!” Techno said as he picked Dream up and sat him down. “You are getting a hoodie of mine and some stuff from Niki for under” Techno said as he looked through his stuff. “Why do you have Niki’s clothes here?” Dream asked. “She sometimes comes here to relax; I mean after all she is Persephone” techno answered as he threw clothes towards Dream and turned around to not face Dream. “who would I be?” Dream asked as he started to take off the dress and his binder. “Aphrodite” Techno says. “Aphrodite?” Dream questions as he slips on the new clothes. “Aphrodite gets underestimated. She is the goddess of beauty AND war.” Techno explained.

“I am finished” Dream mumbled. Techno turned around and saw Dream curled up in a small ball, his cape still around Dream’s shoulder. “That’s still my cape” Techno said. “Not anymore, Blade, it’s mine now” Dream put his tongue out. Techno walked over Dream and crouching down to see that Dream had wounds on his feet from running in heels. “how did you run in heels?” The taller asked as he bandaged Dream’s foot. “You don’t understand the talents I develop, because of Manhunt” Dream said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

After Techno was finished with bandaging Dream’s feet, he picked Dream up again and somehow managed to carry Dream up the ladder and put him back in the bed. Suddenly a cat walked into the room and Techno was just confused. “Patches! Come here, pretty lady” Dream patted the cat. “Who?” Techno asked as he looked the cat. “There is a lot to explain, but she is my familiar and I love her and she will always follow me and protect me, so don’t even try getting rid of her” Dream said as he laid down, putting the cape over himself before drifting to sleep.


End file.
